pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Kelly (poet)
Robert Kelly (born September 24, 1935) is an American poet associated with the deep image group.Robert Kelly, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 23, 2012. Life Youth and education Kelly was born in Brooklyn, New York, to Margaret Rose (Kane) and Samuel Jason Kelly in 1935. He did his undergraduate studies at the City College of the City University of New York, graduating in 1955. He then spent 3 years at Columbia University. Teaching career Kelly has worked as a translator and teacher, most notably at Bard College, where he has worked since 1961. Kelly's other teaching positions have included Wagner College (1960–61), the University at Buffalo (1964), and the Tufts University Visiting Professor of Modern Poetry (1966–67). In addition, he has served as poet in residence at the California Institute of Technology (1971–72), Yale University (Calhoun College), University of Kansas, Dickinson College, and the University of Southern California. Writing career Kelly has published more than 50 books of poetry and prose, including Red Actions: Selected poems, 1960-1993 (1995) and a collection of short fictions, A Transparent Tree (1985). Many were published by the Black Sparrow Press. He also edited the anthology A Controversy of Poets (1965). Kelly was of great help to the Hungryalist group of poets of India during the trial of Malay Roy Choudhury, with whom he had correspondence, now archived at Kolkata. Writing The Black Mountain poetics of Robert Duncan and Charles Olson had a decisive influence on Kelly's writing. Recognition Kelly received the Los Angeles Times First Annual Book Award in 1980 for Kill the Messenger Who Brings Bad News, and the American Book Award from the Before Columbus Foundation in 1991 for In Time. In popular culture The fictional character Senator Robert Kelly, featured in the X-Men comic books and movies, is named after him. X-Men writer Chris Claremont chose the name in honour of his Bard College professor. Publications Poetry * Armed Descent. New York: Hawk's Well Press, 1961. * Her Body Against Time. Mexico City: Ediciones El Corno Emplumado, 1963. * Round Dances. New York: Trobar Press, 1964. * Enstasy. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Matter, 1964. * Lunes/Sightings (with Jerome Rothenberg). New York: Hawk's Well Press, 1964. * Words in Service. New Haven, CT: Robert Lamberton, 1966. * Weeks. Mexico City: Ediciones El Corno Emplumado, 1966. * Song XXIV. Cambridge, MA: Pym-Randall, 1966. * Devotions. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Salitter, 1967. * Twenty Poems. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Matter Books, 1967. * Axon Dendron Tree. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Salitter, 1967. * Crooked Bridge Love Society. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: Salitter, 1967. * A Joining: A Sequence for H.D., Los Angeles, CA: Black Sparrow, 1967. * Alpha, Gambier, OH: The Pot Hanger Press, 1967. * Finding the Measure. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1968. * Sonnets. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1968. * Songs I-XXX, Cambridge, MA: Pym-Randall, 1968. * The Common Shore (Books 1-5). Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1969. * A California Journal. London: Big Venus Books, 1969. * Kali Yuga London: Cape (Cape Goliard), 1970. * Flesh Dream Book. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1971. * Ralegh. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1972. * The Pastorals. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1972. * Reading Her Notes Uniondale, NY: privately published; printed by Salisbury Press, 1972. * The Tears of Edmund Burke. Annandale-on-Hudson, NY: privately published, 1973. * The Mill of Particulars. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1973. * The Loom. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1975. * Sixteen Odes. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1976. * The Lady Of. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1977. * The Convections. Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1977. * The Book of Persephone. New Paltz, NY: Treacle Press, 1978. * Kill the Messenger Who Brings Bad News. Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1979. * Sentence. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill Press, 1980. * Spiritual Exercises. Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1981. w * The Alchemist to Mercury: An alternate opus: Uncollected poems, 1960-1980 (edited by Jed Rasula), Berkeley, CA: North Atlantic Books, 1981. * Mulberry Women: A poem (with artist Matt Phillips). Berkeley, CA: Hiersoux, Powers, Thomas, 1982. * Under Words. Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1983. * Thor's Thrush. Oakland, CA: Coincidence Press, 1984. * Not this Island Music. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1987. * The Flowers of Unceasing Coincidence. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill Press, 1988. * Oahu. Rhinebeck, NY: St. Lazaire Press, 1988. * Ariadne. Rhinebeck, NY: St. Lazaire Press, 1991. * Manifesto for the Next New York School. Buffalo, NY: Leave Press, 1991. * A Strange Market: Poems, 1985-1988. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1992. * Mont Blanc: A long poem inscribed within Shelleys. Ann Arbor, MI: Otherwind Press, 1994. * Red Actions: Selected poems, 1960-1993. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1995. *''The Time of Voice: Poems, 1994-1996. Santa Rosa, CA: Black Sparrow, 1998. * ''Runes. Ann Arbor, MI: Otherwind Press, 1999. * The Garden of Distances: Drawings and poems (with artist Brigitte Mahlknecht). Kingston, NY: Documentext / McPherson / Vienna: Lana / Editions Procura, 1999. *''Unquell the Dawn Now'' (with Friedrich Holderlin & Schuldt). Kingston, NY: Documentext / McPherson, 1999. *''Lapis: Poems. Boston: Black Sparrow / D.R. Godine, 2005. * ''Shame = Scham: A collaboration (with Birgit Kempker). New York: McPherson, 2005. * Samphire. Ellsworth, ME: Backwoods Broadsides (Chaplet Series Nº 97), 2006. * Threads. Lawrence, KS: First Intensity, 2006. * May Day. Richmond Hill, ON: Parsifal Press, 2006.Search results = au:Robert Kelly, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 18, 2014. Novels *''The Scorpions''. New York: Doubleday, 1967; London: Calder and Boyars, 1968 **(with a new afterword), Barrytown, NY: Station Hill Press, 1986. *''Cities''. West Newbury, MA: Frontier Press, 1972. *''A Line of Sight''. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow Press (Sparrow 20), 1974. *''Wheres''. Los Angeles: Black Sparrow, 1978. *''The Cruise of the Pnyx''. Barrytown, NY: Station Hill Press, 1979. Short fiction *"Russian Tales", in Likely Stories (edited by Bruce McPherson). New Paltz, NY: Treacle Press, 1981. *''A Transparent Tree: Fictions''. Kingston, NY: McPherson, 1985. *''Doctor of Silence: Fictions''. Kingston, NY: McPherson, 1988. *''Cat Scratch Fever: Fictions''. Kingston, NY: McPherson, 1990. *''Queen of Terrors: Fictions''. Kingston, NY: McPherson, 1994. *''The Logic of the World, and other fictions''. Kingston, NY: McPherson, 2010. Non-fiction *''In Time'' (essays & manifestos). West Newbury, MA: Frontier Press, 1972. *''A Controversy of Poets'' (with Paris Leary). Garden City, NY: Doubleday Anchor, 1965. *''A Voice Full of Cities: The collected essays''. Contra Mundum Press, 2014.A Voice full of Cities, Amazon.com. Web, Oct. 18, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Bard College.Curriculum Vitae, Robert Kelly, Bard College. Web, Oct. 18, 2014. Plays * Oedipus After Colonus, 2008, Robert Kelly's only play, was 1st performed under the direction of Crichton Atkinson at the HERE Arts Center in New York City as a part of HEREstay Festival, September, 2010. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Robert Kelly: two poems in Jacket *Robert Kelly profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Robert Kelly b. 1935 at the Poetry Foundation *Robert Kelly @ the Electronic Poetry Center (EPC) ;Audio / video *Robert Kelly at YouTube ;Books *Robert Kelly at Amazon.com * ;About *Robert Kelly at Bard College. *RK-ology Official website. *Robert Kelly Google website. *Robert Kelly interview at Ready Steady Book *Robert Kelly interview for The Modern Review, 2006 ;Etc. *The Annandale Dream Gazette Category:1935 births Category:American poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:Bard College faculty Category:Living people Category:Writers from New York Category:People from Brooklyn Category:University at Buffalo alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:City University of New York alumni